killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Elfenlied
Elfenlied Bei Nacht im Dorf der Wächter rief: Elfe! Ein ganz kleines Elfchen im Walde schlief wohl um die Elfe! Und meint, es rief ihm aus dem Tal bei seinem Namen die Nachtigall, oder Silpelit hätt' ihm gerufen. Reibt sich der Elf' die Augen aus, begibt sich vor sein Schneckenhaus und ist als wie ein trunken Mann, sein Schläflein war nicht voll getan, und humpelt also tippe tapp durch's Haselholz in's Tal hinab, schlupft an der Mauer hin so dicht, da sitzt der Glühwurm Licht an Licht. Was sind das helle Fensterlein? Da drin wird eine Hochzeit sein: die Kleinen sitzen bei'm Mahle, und treiben's in dem Saale. Da guck' ich wohl ein wenig 'nein!« Pfui, stößt den Kopf an harten Stein! Elfe, gelt, du hast genug? Gukuk! Der Anime hat seine Quellen unter anderem in einem deutsches Gedicht namens Elfenlied (1828) von dem deutschen Poet Eduard Mörike (1804-1875). Die Geschichte des Liedes basiert auf einen "Missverständnis". Darin läutet die Turmuhr eines Dorfes "Elfe" (umgangssprachlich für Elf) und eine süße kleine "Elfe" im Wald hört es und glaubt sie sei bei ihren Namen gerufen worden. Nebenbei sind Elfen für ihre langen Ohren bekannt, denen die Hörner von 'Lucy' und den anderen Diclonii ähneln. Elfen Lied (jap. Erufen Rīto) ist ein Manga von Lynn Okamoto, von dem es ebenfalls eine Anime-Umsetzung gibt. Geschichte thumb|Diclonii im Forschungsinstitut In unserer Welt werden seit einigen Jahren verstärkt Babys mit kleinen Hörnern geboren, sogenannte "Diclonius". Eine geheime Regierungsinstutition überwacht diese Entwicklung sehr genau, denn all diese Kinder werden sofort nach der Geburt eliminiert. Sie stellen eine große Gefahr für die Menschheit dar, da sie über Fähigkeiten verfügen, die für normale Menschen durchaus tödlich sein können. So verfügen sie ab einem gewissen Alter über die Gabe, unsichtbare Arme aus ihren Rücken hervortreten zu lassen die übermenschlich stark sind. In einer privaten Forschungsinstitution werden mindestens drei eben dieser Diclonii, isoliert und nackt als Versuchstiere unter starken Sicherheitsvorkerungen am Leben erhalten. Darunter auch Lucy. Die Diclonii werden in dem Labor für grausame Forschungen missbraucht, um mehr über die Eigenschaften der Diclonius herauszufinden und einen Weg zu finden, Betroffene von dem Virus zu heilen. Durch eine Unachtsamkeit des Personals gelingt es Lucy, aus dem Hochsicherheitslabor, das sich auf einer kleinen Insel befindet, zu fliehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen tötet sie viele Menschen und stürzt schließlich, von einem Scharfschützengewehr eines Sicherheitsbeamten am Kopf getroffen, ins Meer. Am nächsten Tag wird L ucy, die durch den Treffer eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung erlitt, am Strand von Kohta und Yuka, zwei Studenten, gefunden und mit nach Hause genommen. Die zweite Seite von Lucy ist total harmlos und besitzt nicht einmal die Gabe zu sprechen, sie sagt immer nur „Nyu“ (später lernt sie auch andere Worte, wie „Kohta“), weshalb die Studenten sie Nyu nennen. thumb|Lucy räumt sich den Weg frei Da Lucy nach den Ansichten des Forschungslabors gefährlich ist, versuchen sie, mit einer Spezialeinheit Lucy einzufangen oder zu töten. Dies schlägt allerdings komplett fehl, weil die Soldaten nicht auf die Fähigkeiten Nyus vorbereitet sind, die sich in gefährlichen Situationen wieder für eine gewisse Zeit in Lucy zurückverwandelt. Sobald sich Lucy jedoch wieder an ein Stück aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnert, wird sie wieder zur unschuldigen Nyu. Nachdem der erste Versuch ein Debakel war, schicken sie nun auch Nana, eine sehr sanftmütige und gehorsame Diclonius. Nana, oder auch „Nummer 7“ lebte seit ihrer Geburt im Labor und erduldete unzählige Experimente. Im Laufe der Jahre redete sie sich selbst ein, dass der Professor Kurama ihr Vater ist. Auf diesen hört sie ohne jegliche Widerrede und versucht immer, ihn stolz zu machen. Nana erhält von ihm die Aufgabe, Lucy zu fangen, damit sie wieder ins Labor gebracht werden kann. Als es zum Kampf kommt, ist Nana zunächst im Vorteil, da ihre Vektoren eine größere Reichweite haben. Doch in einem Moment der Ablenkung, der durch Mayu verursacht wird, gewinnt Lucy die Oberhand. Sie trennt Nana alle vier Gliedmaßen ab und flüchtet schließlich, als die Professoren und Soldaten anrücken. Nach diesem weiteren Fehlschlag sollte Nana eigentlich getötet werden, da sie nun keinen Nutzen mehr hat, doch ihr „Vater“ schafft es, ihr künstliche Gliedmaßen zu beschaffen und ihr mit einer Menge Geld, mit dem sie jedoch nicht umgehen kann, zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Nana wird später von dem jungen Mädchen Mayu, das bei Kohta und Yuka Zuflucht fand und zu Nana ein enges Verhältnis aufbaut, gefunden und in die Familie aufgenommen. Da alles nichts hilft, schicken die Forscher Mariko als ihre ultimative Waffe, um Lucy endgültig zu vernichten. Sie ist ein „Super-Silpelit" mit 26 (anstatt der üblichen 4) Vektoren, die eine Reichweite von über 11 Metern haben (Im Manga besitzt Mariko wesentlich mehr Arme und eine höhere Reichweite). Tatsächlich unterliegt Lucy und verliert eines ihrer Hörner. Doch Mariko wird, bevor sie Lucy exekutieren kann, von ihrem Vater aus dem Kampf geholt und beide sterben, auf Bitte von Kurama, durch die Sprengsätze, die zur Kontrolle von Mariko in ihren Körper implantiert wurden. Lucy beichtet Kohta daraufhin ihre Mission, die Menschheit durch den Diclonius zu ersetzen und was es mit all dem auf sich hat. Sie erzählt ihm ebenfalls, dass sie als Kind seine Schwester und seinen Vater umgebracht hat und bittet ihn um Vergebung. Nun kehrt auch Kohtas Gedächtnis an seine Kindheit zurück. Er verzeiht ihr zwar nicht den Mord an seiner Schwester und seinem Vater, jedoch gesteht er ihr seine Liebe zu Nyu und der jungen Lucy. Lucy tritt vor die Soldaten. Die Kamera schwenkt nach oben und man sieht zwei ihrer Vektoren in die Höhe schießen. Dann wird ihr zweites Horn abgetrennt. Es ist nicht klar, ob Lucy überlebt hat, jedoch spricht der Einsatz ihrer Vektoren dafür. Durch den Verlust ihrer Hörner ist sie außerdem äußerlich ein Mensch geworden, was ihr ermöglicht unter Menschen zu leben. Zudem erscheint am Ende der 13. Episode "Erleuchtung", vor der Tür zu Yukas Haus eine Person, die zwar nicht gezeigt wird, der Silhouette nach aber Lucy sehr ähnelt. Charaktere Lucy/Nyu ist ein Diclonius und hat 4 Vectoren,eine Art psychischer Arme, welche bei ihr eine Reichweite von ca. 2 Metern haben. Es handelt sich bei ihr um eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, wobei Lucy ihr eher brutales Ich ist und Nyu eher kindlich anmutet, da sie unter anderem in diesem Zustand lediglich ihren eigenen Namen ausspricht. Somit kann man in diesem Zustand nur an der Tonlage hören. ob ihr etwas gefällt oder nicht. Sie wurde, wie fast alle Dicloni, in einem Labor gehalten, so dass an ihr Experimente ausgeführt werden konnten. In der ersten Episode, "Begegnung", gelingt es ihr auszubrechen. Sie wird von Kohta gefunden, welchen sie, wie sich später rausstellt, schon von früher kennt und welcher ihre Jugendliebe war. Kohta ist ein Student, der zu Anfang in eine alte Herberge einzieht, die Yuka's Eltern gehört. Sein Vater und seine kleine Schwester wurden, wie man im Laufe der Geschichte erfährt, von Lucy umgebracht, nachdem er Lucy kurz vorher kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Yuka ist Kohtas Cousine und Kindheitsfreundin, die in ihn wohl schon länger verliebt war und es noch ist, was Kotha jedoch nicht bemerkt. Durch das Auftauchen von Lucy/Nyu und deren schnellen Einzug wir Yuka schnell eifersüchtig, was für leichte Spannungen sorgt. Nana ist ein Silpelit und etwa in Mayus Alter. Im Gegensatz zu Lucy und Mariko ist sie harmlos und nicht sadistisch veranlagt, jedoch passiert es hin und wieder, dass sie denselben Hass auf die Menschen verspürt, der sich, durch die Verachtung anderer Menschen ihr gegenüber, aufbaut. Bei einem Kampf mit Lucy verliert sie beide Arme und Beine, die später durch Prothesen, die sie mit ihren Vektoren festhält, ersetzt werden. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Kurama ihr Vater ist, was aber nicht der Fall ist. Ihre 4 Vektoren haben eine Länge, die jene von Lucy um annähernd 2 Meter übersteigt, ca. 5–6 Meter im Anime und 4 Meter im Manga. Mayu ist ein 13 bis 14 Jahre altes Mädchen, welches von ihrem Stiefvater sexuell missbraucht wurde. Aus diesem Grund läuft sie von zu Hause weg. Yuka und Kohta finden sie in einem Wellblechverschlag am Strand und nehmen sie aus Mitleid auf. Ihre Mutter gibt sie schließlich zur Adoption frei, und sie zieht fest bei Kohta und Yuka ein. Sie baut im Laufe der Handlung eine starke Beziehung zu Nana auf und musste auch mit ansehen, wie Nana im Kampf mit Lucy ihre Gliedmaßen verlor. Kurama ist der Ziehvater von Nana und kuemmert sich um sie. Er zeugte jedoch selber ein Dicloni und ist somit der leibliche Vater von Mariko (Nummer 35). Er leitet die Forschungen des Diclonius-Forschungszentrums. Bandou ist im wahrsten Sinne ein "drecks Kerl", der sehr unfrendlich ist. Er ist ein Soldat der Spitzenklasse und hat den Auftrag Lucy zu finden und zu töten. Mariko ist ein Silpelit, der zwischen fünf und sieben Jahre alt ist, und die leibliche Tochter von Kurama. Sie besitzt 26 Vektoren mit einer Reichweite von etwa elf Metern. Da sie deswegen als extrem gefährlich eingestuft wird, wird sie in einem speziellen Stahl-Container aufbewahrt. Ihr einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt erfolgt über Lautsprecher und Monitore. Ihre dadurch resultierenden verkümmerten Glieder zwingen sie dazu sich in einem Rollstuhl fort zu bewegen. Da sie extrem mörderisch und sadistisch veranlagt ist, wurden ihr zwei kleine Bomben implantiert, welche im Ernstfall gezündet werden können. Kanae ist/war Kohta's kleien Schwester und wahr sehr zu ihm hingezogen. Sie wurde zusammen mit ihrem Vater, vor Kohta's Augen, von Lucy getötet. Generaldirektor Kakuzawa ist ein Diclonius, scheint jedoch keien Vectoren oder vergleichbares zu besitzen. Er ist der Generaldirektor des Diclonius–Forschungszentrums. Professor Yu Kakuzawa ist ein Diclonius der an Kohta's und Yuka's Universität unterrichtet. Er ist der Sohn von Kakuzawa. Als er Nyu vergewaltigen will wird er von ihrem Lucy-Ich geköpft. Episoden Eine Besonderheit des Anime ist es, dass auch in Japan alle Episoden in deutscher Sprache betitelt wurden. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Neben der Musik sind die Zeichnungen, welche im Opening und im Ending des Anime vorkommen, etwas speziell. Diese Bilder sind einigen der berühmtesten Gemälde Gustav Klimts nachempfunden, darunter zum Beispiel Danae und Der Kuß aus dem Jahre 1907/08, sowie Figuren aus dem Beethovenfries, welche als Anime-Version umgesetzt wurden. Das Lied im Vorspann mit dem Namen Lilium basiert auf verschiedenen Passagen aus der Bibel, der Hymne „Ave mundi spes Maria“ aus dem lateinischen und einigen Wörtern aus dem griechischen. Der Text und die Melodie stammen von Kayo Konishi und Yukio Kondou. Der Abspann „Be Your Girl“ wurde von Chieco Kawabe gesungen. Manga Der Manga besteht aus zwölf Bänden, die anfangs nur in Japan und Süd-Korea erschienen sind. Er wurde als Teil des Magazins Weekly Shonen Jump in Form von 107 Kapiteln, die sich über 12 Ausgaben erstreckten, herausgegeben. Seit dem 24. Juli 2007 wird der Manga auch in einer mexikanischen Ausgabe publiziert. Von dieser erschienen bisher (Stand 14. September 2007) 3 Bände. Der Manga unterscheidet sich vom Anime unter anderem dadurch, dass die Gewalt und die Darstellung jugendlicher Nacktheit noch detaillierter geschildert wird und der Anime nur die ersten 6 der insgesamt 12 Ausgaben thematisiert. Anime Der Anime besteht aus einer 13 Episoden langen Fernsehserie, welche die Handlung der ersten 6 Ausgaben des Manga umfasst. Auch im Anime sind nackte Haut, abgetrennte Körperteile und Blut keine Seltenheit. Dennoch ist die Darstellung dieser Brutalität etwas zurückhaltender und verzichtet auf die besonders im Manga vorherrschende psychische Gewalt. Der Anime wurde 2004 das erste Mal im japanischen Fernsehen gezeigt. Eine 24 Minuten dauernde OVA-Episode wurde nach der Ausstrahlung der Serie produziert. Inhaltlich liegt diese, fälschlicherweise als „14. Episode“ bezeichnete Teil, zwischen der 10. und der 11. Folge, weswegen diese Episode auch als "10.5" bezeichnet wird. Der Inhalt ist unter anderem die Gefangennahme von Lucy und ihre Inhaftierung. Elfen Lied erscheint im deutschsprachigen Raum bei ADV Films. Die FSK der ersten DVD liegt bei 18 Jahren, also keine Jugendfreigabe gemäß § 14 JuSchG FSK. Die weiteren DVD werden mit FSK 16 angegeben. ADV-Films will die Serie im April, Mai und Juni 2008 in Kinos der UCI-Kinowelt in Teilen mit vier oder fünf Folgen zeigen. Musik Intro: Lilium (basiert auf Passagen der Bibel, der lateinischen Hymne „Ave mundi spes Maria“ und einigen griechischen Wörtern) Text und Melodie stammen von Kayo Konishi & Yukio Kondou Ending: Be Your Girl - Chieco Kawabe Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: Kategorie: Elfenlied